La Charla
by Sakuura13
Summary: Después de haber escuchado una conversación de los caballeros de cancer & escorpio, Regulus va en busca de su tio para que le explique de lo que ambos santos estaban hablando, poniendo a Sisyphus en una situación un tanto incomoda. One-shot


**Los personajes de The lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Son de "Shiori Teshirogi &amp; Masami Kurumada"**

**Hola! aquí les traigo una nueva historia, No apto para menores, si lo eres, lo leerás bajo tu responsabilidad. Ya estan avisados!. **

**En fin, mi primera historia Saint Seiya, n.n **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Después de haber tenido "la charla" con su tío Sisyphus, el joven caballero se encontraba sentado a las afueras del templo de Leo sobre una columna derrumbada con la mirada perdida en algún punto en especifico y con un sonrojo que tapaba todo su rostro, pues, no podía apartar esos pensamientos impuros de su inocente cabeza.

-.-

Él como todo un niño inocenton, marcho en busca del caballero de sagitario para que le aclarara algo que había escuchado de la boca del caballero de cáncer, llegando así al octavo templo encontrando a su tío teniendo una charla amena con El cid.

-tío Sisyphus, El Cid! buenas tardes!- interrumpió el mas joven llamando la atención de ambos caballeros.

-Regulus!- contesto el caballero de Sagitario, mientras que el de Capricornio asentía con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Disculpa tío que le moleste, pero necesito hacerle una pregunta- decía el chico con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Sin imaginarse lo que su joven sobrino iba a preguntarle, acepto sonriente mientras que el otro caballero miraba curioso al mas chico.

-Pues, veras tío! hoy pase por el templo de Manigoldo..- con tan solo escuchar salir de los labios de Regulus el nombre de "Manigoldo" supo en ese momento que se encontraba en graves problemas, sintiendo el sudor recorrerle la espalda se dedico a escuchar a su sobrino con una sonrisa nerviosa- .. y se encontraba hablando con Kardia de algo que no entendí muy bien y me preguntaba si podías decirme el significado de esa palabra, fui con Degel pero me dijo que el no era el indicado para decírmelo y me mando con-tigo- Oh oh, que Manigoldo se encontrara hablando con Kardia no le traía buena espina sumándole el hecho de que Degel se haya negado a informar al chico, tampoco.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su fiel compañero, pero este se encontraba mirando para otra dirección evitando encontrarse con la mirada de suplica de Sisyphus, este ultimo suspiro y dirigió su mirada al joven caballero que lo miraba expectante.

-Dime Regulus ¿que es eso que quieres saber?-pregunto el mayor

-Bueno ellos dijeron algo de tener "sexo" o algo así, ¿tu sabes tío lo que es?- ahí estaba la palabra que tenia preocupado al de Sagitario, maldecía una y mil veces a los caballeros de Cáncer y escorpio por andar hablando de esas cosas sin fijarse si alguien los escuchaba, si bien la culpa la tenia el mismo por no haberle dado "la charla" cuando el chico empezó a desarrollarse y a convertirse en el hombresito de 15 años que era ahora. Había tenido miles de oportunidades de hablar de "eso" con Regulus, pero en ninguna tuvo las agallas suficientes para destruir la inocencia de su sobrino, y todo eso porque aun lo veía demasiado chiquito para meterles esas cosas indecentes en la cabeza.

Lo miro en los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba demasiado impaciente por saber, largo otro suspiro e invito al adolescente a entrar en la parte privada del santuario, le pregunto al El Cid si iba a acompañarlos pero este le dijo que tenia unos asuntos que atender y se marcho del lugar sin pararse a mirar hacia atrás.

Ya acomodados en los sillones, el Caballero de Sagitario se preparaba para hablar con su sobrino del tema.

-Veras Regulus, en una edad determinada, tanto hombre como mujer empiezan a desarrollar sus cuerpos, como lo estas haciendo tú, ¿me sigues?-pregunto al chico, viendo que este asentía con la cabeza escuchando atentamente lo que su tío le decía- y es normal que a tu edad empiece a gustarte las chicas y quieras te...-el caballero mayor fue interrumpido por su sobrino.

-¿q-que tiene que ver el que me guste alguna chica con eso del sexo?-pregunto el de Leo nervioso con un tinte rosado en las mejillas, haciendo reir al mayor.

-Tiene mucho que ver Regulus- respondió divertido- veras, te lo diré de una forma en que puedas entenderlo mas rápido, tener relaciones sexuales o hacer el amor, como gustes decirlo... se debe al contacto físico intimo entre dos personas, uniendo sus... sus partes intimas- _Diablos! que difícil es esto! _

-¿y de que forma unen sus partes intimas?-pregunto el chico mas curioso que antes.

-_Por athena!_\- este... veras los hombres tenemos el "pene" y las mujeres tienen algo llamado vagina,¿ eso lo sabes verdad?-pregunto esperanzado, el joven asintió poniéndose nervioso- bien, en el momento de unir sus cuerpos el hombre tiene que "introducir" el "pene" dentro de la "vagina" de la mujer, esa unión es a lo que le llaman "tener sexo" - termino de explicar Sisyphus- ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?

-eh... si, ¿Por que se hace eso? ¿No le duele a la mujer? ¿donde y como hay que hacerlo? ¿se puede hacer con quien tu quieras?...

-Alto alto!-paro el mayor viendo que si lo dejaba seguir con las preguntas no iba a terminar más- Porque se hace? porque es una necesidad que todo ser vivo tiene, es placentero y satisfactorio, pero tienes que tener cuidado o terminaras cambiando pañales en futuro, ¿si les duele? Si, las primeras veces cuando son vírgenes, por eso hay que estimularlas bien antes de penetrarlas...-antes de que regulus le hiciera otra pregunta agrego- quiero decir que, tienes que besadla y acariciarla hasta que ella se sienta lista, ¿Como y donde? cuando llegue tu momento y lo comprendas mejor, sabrás como hacerlo, solo tienes que seguir tus instintos, No puedes hacerlo en lugares públicos, es algo intimo, tienen que estar solos, y si, puedes hacerlo con quien elijas, con la chica que te guste y estés seguro que ella sienta por ti lo mismo. No hace falta que te apures en esto, tomate tu tiempo, aun eres muy joven para esas cosas. comprendes?-termino de contestar, el chico estaba mas rojo que un tomate, por lo cual dedujo que lo había entendido muy bien, o eso esperaba..

-bu-bueno tío, gracias por explicarme eso, y disculpa por incomodarte con las preguntas, ADIÓS!- salio corriendo del templo dejando a Sisyphus mas que divertido, "la charla" no había sido tan mala como se la había imaginado, dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, se dirigió hacia el templo de su camarada, tenia que reprocharle el dejarlo solo en ese tipo de situaciones.

-.-

Después de que su tío le explicara, empezó a comparar la situación con lo que había visto una vez que se escabullo en el bosque, en su larga caminata hacia el lago, pillo a dos personas desnudas tendidas en el piso, el hombre estaba tumbado arriba de la chica y se movía de una forma muy graciosa, ademas de que podía escuchar que ambos gemían y gritaban.

perturbado con esa vicio y una molestia entre las piernas, decidió alejarse del lugar y entretenerse con otra cosa.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lugar, teniendo de protagonista a una linda chica que conoció en el pueblo de Rodorio, tez blanca ojos azules y una cabellera tan rubia que parecía blanca.

Solo imaginarse a ambos en esas condiciones, provoco el intenso sonrojo en su rostro, y un cosquilleo bajo su vientre, perdiéndose así en sus fantasías con aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón hace un par de semanas.

Se levanto de su lugar, y empezó a bajar las escaleras decidido, iría al pueblo a dar una vuelta y ver si podía toparse con esa linda chica, si tenia suerte podría robarle un beso y quizás, ¿quien sabe? algo mas... después de todo, ella no le era indiferente.

Fin.

* * *

Un One-shot cortito

jajaja esas explicaciones de Sisyphus, estoy segura que termino por pudrirle la cabeza al chico.

y como siempre la culpa la tiene manigoldo jaja

en fin n.n espero que les haya gustado! y si no ,ya saben! me lo hacen saber!

adiosito!

Sakuura13


End file.
